


Arachnophobia

by Sage Edwyn (soraishida)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: uke_society, M/M, One Shot, Uke Society Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraishida/pseuds/Sage%20Edwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has something they're afraid of, what's wrong with that? Short, one-shot ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of absolute nonsense that I came up with and wrote in about 3 hours for a challenge community. I had been attempting just about every uke_society(LJ) challenge since I joined it, but I always wanted to make every fic idea into an epic, and had a pile KKM fics collecting dust on my comp. I forced myself to do this one, and tried to come up with something short that I could write in a couple of hours. This is the result, it's not great, and rather rough, but it is finished. I may polish it up a bit some time, when I have time.

******

 

"EEEEEYAHHHH!!! Get away, get away!!!"

Wolfram leaped up in surprise at the cry, hand flying immediately to the sword at his waist.  In seconds he was at Yuuri's side ready to confront whatever menace had threatened his fiancé.

He blinked.

"A...a spider?" he turned to look at a visibly shaking Yuuri in disbelief.  "You're yelling like that...because of a spider?"  Yuuri turned to the blonde and nodded jerkily, still nervously eyeing the arachnid from the corner of his eye.

The spider crept forward and the Maou shrieked like a five year old girl, jumping back to strategically place Wolfram between himself and the monster.  

"Please Wolf, please kill it..." he pleaded.  The blonde sighed impatiently and moved forward.  He speared the two inch bug quickly with the tip of his sword, neatly slicing it in half to ooze over the floor.  He resheathed the mighty spider-slaying weapon and crossed his arms over his chest, shooting Yuuri an archly superior look.

"I thought I'd seen it all, Yuuri...but spiders?  You really are the biggest wimp I've ever known," the blonde prince scoffed.

"Hey!  It's normal to be scared of spiders, with all those legs...and fangs...and...ugh" he shivered.  "It doesn't make me a wimp!"

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Wimp."

"Mummy's boy."

"Scaredy cat."

"Prick."

Wolfram growled and leaped at Yuuri, tackling him to the ground.  The two rolled around, pushing and shoving at each other as they wrestled roughly on the floor.  Their verbal battles almost always turned physical these days, and in turn their physical battles rarely lasted more than five minutes.  The close contact and not-so-subtle groping by both parties usually wore away any indignation that had started the fight.

Today, it was Yuuri who gave in first, pinning Wolfram down and boldly proceeding to try to get his tongue down Wolfram's throat.  The blonde moaned happily at the invasion, smiling smugly against the Maou's demanding mouth.  His 'pet' name for Yuuri never failed to get the other boy all riled up, and when their fights ended like this, he certainly wasn't going to stop calling him a 'wimp' anytime soon.

 

******


End file.
